


Close Call

by amporasbitch



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Clubbing, Drinking, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amporasbitch/pseuds/amporasbitch
Summary: Yandere dragged Chrome to the club expecting a fun night out, but it ends in almost the worst way imaginable.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Big Oof, folks. Heed the tags and don't read this if you don't think you can handle it. I tried to tag this without making it seem better/worse than it is, but let me know if you feel I've done something wrong. I've never written something like this before, so this is new territory for me.
> 
> On that note, enjoy? :p

Chrome hates places like this.

Nightclubs are always filled with the absolute worst mankind has to offer, and this club is no exception. Chrome is surrounded by loud, sweaty humans, forced to watch them interact. His heightened senses pick up everything; the too-loud music, the shrieking giggles of female humans, the boisterous shouts of male humans, the smell of sweat and alcohol heavy in the air, the flashing lights. At the bar sit humans getting way too drunk and spilling beer all over the floor, out on the dance floor are humans flailing around with reckless abandon and shamelessly grinding on each other, not caring who sees. And when their lust gets to be too much, they drag each other off to the bathroom. Chrome has no doubt about what goes on in there, given that he’s been propositioned by several people himself so far. As if Chrome would ever want to get that close to a disgusting, stupid human. As if Chrome wouldn’t rather be back at Ego, Inc. instead of here. He hates people, doesn’t want to dance, and, because he’s an android, can’t even get drunk to attempt enjoying himself. Normally the bartender is a respite in these places: The one person who has to stay sober and level-headed to keep the place from burning down. But Chrome doesn’t even have that tonight. The bartender, despite being rather handsome by human standards, is as bad as every other human in here. He serves people past their limits and leers at attractive patrons while Chrome looks on in disgust. Why the hell is Chrome even here again?

“Aka-kun! Hey!”

Oh, right.

Chrome doesn’t go out with Yandereplier that often, for all the reasons previously stated. Occasionally, though, Yandere will beg for his company, complaining that it’s not as fun to go alone. Chrome can’t see how Yandere gets any enjoyment out of it at all, truthfully, but he finds him hard to say no to. Besides, Yandere’s prone to getting into trouble in places like this, and there’s no such thing as having too much backup. Especially now, when he’s more than a little drunk and stumbling over with yet another cocktail. Chrome wonders if a decent bartender would still be serving him at all.

“Yandere, haven’t you had enough?” Chrome asks him. He has to talk louder than normal over the music.

“Aww, don’t be a party pooper!” Yandere giggles, taking a long sip of his drink. He shivers but grins as the alcohol burn travels down his throat and into his chest. “It’s a strawberry daiquiri, but I told the bartender to use vodka instead of rum. Or maybe it was both? Anyway, it’s soooo good, Aka-kun! Try it!” He thrusts the drink forward, spilling a little. Chrome leans away, disgust clear on his face.

“No.”

“C’mon Aka-kun, it’s not like you’ll get drunk!”

“I’d almost prefer it if I could.” Chrome sighs. “Maybe then I might be able to tolerate this place.” Yandere pouts, but quickly recovers.

“More for me then~!” he laughs, taking another sip. After leaning so far forward he’s unsteady on his feet, and takes a step back to compensate. But he overcorrects and nearly trips. Chrome grabs his arm, the one holding his daiquiri, to steady him.

“Aka-kun, don’t spiiiill it!” Yandere whines, even as he flops forward into Chrome’s chest.

“You already spilled it earlier,” Chrome mutters, “It’s time to go home. You’re way too drunk to stay here.”

“I don’t wanna go home yet!” Yandere yells, so loud a few people turn to look, “It’s only two in the morning! I’m havin’ fun!!”

“You won’t be having fun when you’re hungover tomorrow, and it’ll only be worse if you stay here all night.” Chrome moves to lead him away and out the door.

“You’re not my _dad,_ Aka-kun!”

“I am one hundred percent certain that Dr. Iplier would’ve made you go home hours ago.”

“Aka-kuuuuuun…”

“Begging is not going to work on me right now.” Chrome continues to guide Yandere towards the club’s exit. “I’m taking you home, end of story.” Yandere’s expression suddenly becomes mischievous, and he grins.

“You’ll have to catch me first~!”

In a blink of an eye, Yandere pulls away from Chrome and dashes off back into the crowd, laughing all the while.

“Get back here!!” Chrome yells after him, giving chase.

Although Yandere is much physically weaker than Chrome, one thing he does have over him is speed. Even drunk like this, Yandere somehow runs faster than most humans. He’s certainly faster than Chrome, especially since he’s small enough to weave through the crowd. Chrome goes as fast as he can, shoving past those in his way, but he quickly loses track of Yandere.

“Fucking great,” he mutters to himself. He prepares to do a room scan. It may not help much with all the bodies in the room, but it’s his best chance of spotting Yandere. The initialization process is nearly done when–

“Heyyy, cutie, you from around here?”

Chrome somehow manages not to groan externally as he’s swarmed by three human women. What little clothing they’re wearing is too tight and the stench of alcohol coming off them almost covers up their noxious perfume.

“I don’t have time for this,” Chrome mutters. He tries to step away, but the women circle him and whine in protest.

“Oh, come on, cutie, you have time for a–” The woman pauses to hiccup. “–dance, dontcha?”

“Yeah, dance with us~!” giggles another woman, “We’re, like, really good dancers.”

“ _Really_ good,” insists the third woman, trying and failing to seductively waggle her eyebrows.

“I’m not interested,” Chrome says trying to push through, but the women practically cling to him. As much as he’d like to deck them all, he knows doing so would cause a scene and likely get him thrown out, making it that much harder to find Yandere and get him home. He swallows his anger as the women start cooing over him.

“You’re super-cute,” one of them giggles. Chrome doesn’t care which. “What’s your name?”

“None of your business.”

“My name’s Cindy–”

“I’m Jenny–”

“I’m Tiffany–” She hiccups. “You look like my ex, but he was hot!”

“…Charming.”

“He was a piece of shit, but I bet you’re awesome!”

“Dance with us already!”

“Yeah, dance!”

Chrome tries to run a room scan as the women chatter at him, but it’s hard to do with them hanging off him. It takes five minutes for them to give up and stumble off to bother someone else, but it feels like much longer.

“Christ,” Chrome mutters to himself, “I am never coming with Yandere to one of these places again.”

He finally runs the room scan. His eyes sweep over the room, looking over every person, analyzing their chemical and genetic makeup and determining species. Human, human, human, human, human…

Chrome finishes the scan without finding a single figment.

_Where the hell is Yandere?_

He wonders if he has a poor vantage point. It’s certainly possible; the club has multiple rooms, and though the one he’s in now is the largest, he can’t see the entire interior from here. Yandere could’ve snuck into a VIP room or went back to the bar. It’s also very likely that he’s in the bathroom puking up all his cocktails. Chrome decides to check there first.

He keeps his eyes peeled for Yandere on the way, but doesn’t see him anywhere. Once he makes it to the bathroom, he does a quick scan to see into the closed stalls. There’s someone snorting coke off the toilet lid in one stall and a man and woman pulling each other’s clothes off in another, but Yandere is nowhere to be found.

He leaves the bathroom and passes by the VIP rooms, x-ray scanning through the walls. No Yandere. He goes back to the bar and scans. No Yandere. He tries the front of the club where he lost him in the first place. No Yandere.

_Where the fuck is he??_

For once in his life, Chrome is stumped. Where could Yandere have gone? He wouldn’t have gone home without him, would he? Where else could he be? How could he have disappeared so fast? Chrome decides to talk to the bartender. Although he seemed to be an unsavory character from what Chrome saw of him, he might be able to tell Chrome where Yandere went. It’s hard to miss a drunk guy in a skirt, after all, and there’s a chance Yandere went back for another drink while Chrome was being harassed by the group of women. He doubles back to the bar and stands by the counter, looking for the bartender.

It only takes him a moment to see the bartender, but it’s not the same guy. He looks a little older, and seems more focused on making drinks than eyeing pretty girls. After he finishes someone’s cocktail, he approaches Chrome.

“What can I get ya?” he asks.

“I’m looking for the other bartender that was here earlier,” Chrome says.

“Ya must mean Tony,” he replies, “He just clocked out. He was heading out with someone, probably helping them home. They were pretty drunk.”

A kernel of an idea forms in Chrome’s mind. An idea he hopes isn’t the right one.

“Who?” he asks anyway.

“I dunno, some guy,” the bartender answers. He pauses. “Or maybe a girl? Couldn’t tell, to be honest, but I’m not here to judge. They were wearing a skirt, though. Why?”

A wave of anger hits Chrome hard enough to make him see red.

He gets up from the bar and storms away, ignoring the bartender’s questioning calls.

~~~

Not a minute after Yandere ran away from Chrome and back into the club, he knew something was wrong.

Vertigo hit him almost as soon as he stopped running, making him drop his nearly-gone daiquiri and stumble into the person next to him. Said person yelled at him to watch it, as did nearly every other person he bumped into as he tried to get somewhere less crowded. His body suddenly felt heavy, and part of him wanted to sit at the bar, put his head down and take a nap. He knew how ridiculous that idea was, but his wobbly legs carried him to the bar anyway, where he sat on a stool and tried to get his scrambled mind in order.

He’d drank a lot over the night, sure. More than usual, since he had Chrome with him as a sober helping hand – “had” being the operative word, as Yandere had already run away from him and was too exhausted to go back and find him. But he shouldn’t be _this_ tired. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and he couldn’t make his voice work to ask if anyone had seen Chrome.

He blacked out for a while–maybe a moment, maybe a minute or two–and woke to someone pulling him up and guiding him away from the bar. Someone who wasn’t Chrome.

“Wha…”

“Easy, easy, I gotcha.”

“Nn…”

“Just relax, don’t fight me.”

The bartender.

Yandere still can’t remember if he’d had the bartender switch rum with vodka in his strawberry daiquiri or add both, but he definitely added something. Something to dull Yandere’s senses, something to make him sleepy and dazed, something to render him boneless and quiet in his captor’s arms.

He can hardly struggle as he’s pulled out the side door of the club and dragged through the parking lot, and he can’t manage more than a whimper to people passing by. The bartender (Tony, was that his name?) easily explains it away:

“He just had too much to drink; he’s feeling pretty miserable right about now.” A laugh. “I’m taking him home, don’t worry.”

_He’s lying! Don’t believe him! Can’t you see how upset I am? Help me! Get him away from me! Don’t let him take me, please…_

Some people accept his explanation, some look doubtful, but everyone keeps walking as Tony guides Yandere through the parking lot.

“I’m glad you came by for so many drinks,” Tony whispers to him, “I figured you’d notice me drugging your drink if you were sober.”

Yandere sobs.

“Shh, you’ll be fine. How are you even still awake? I thought I’d gotten the good stuff.”

Tony has a point, Yandere supposes. If Yandere were a human, he has no doubt that he’d be unconscious by now. He wonders if that’d be preferable. He starts to shiver.

_How could this happen? I’m usually so much more careful, I usually don’t have people trying to drug me in the first place. I have to get away, somehow, I have to stop him. But I still can’t move! I’m so tired. God, I’m so tired. Don’t do this to me, let me go, please…_

After what feels like an hour, Tony stops walking, and Yandere hears the beep of a car unlocking. He’s unceremoniously tossed into the backseat before Tony comes in after him. The sudden movement sends Yandere’s head spinning. He only barely hears the door shut and the lock click over the blood rushing through his ears. He snaps back into awareness as Tony climbs on top of him, running his hands over his sides.

_Don’t touch me! You’re not allowed to touch me! Yami’s the only one who gets to touch me like that, and you’re nothing compared to him! You’re less than nothing! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t–_

“There’s no way you weren’t looking to get lucky in this getup,” Tony breathes, voice heavy with lust, “I bet you already know how great that skirt makes your ass look.”

Yandere tries to sob, but he’s cut off by Tony’s lips over his and his tongue pushing into Yandere’s mouth. Tony’s hands wander under Yandere’s shirt to rub his chest and pinch his nipples. Yandere tries desperately to push him off, but his body won’t cooperate. The adrenaline coursing through him only makes it harder to focus on moving his limbs, and it heightens his fear until he’s panicking too much to struggle.

_Oh god oh god oh god stop it stop it get away from me please stop no no please get away get away don’t touch me stop it oh god why why why why why–_

“Good boy,” Tony croons as Yandere goes limp, “The sooner you relax and let it happen, the more fun it’ll be for both of us.”

Yandere’s stomach churns, but he doesn’t have the strength to throw up. Not even when Tony presses closer, grinding his erection against Yandere’s crotch.

_GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME–_

“I almost couldn’t wait,” Tony says, panting into Yandere’s ear, “I almost said “screw it” and went to the bathroom to think of you and jerk off. But I’m glad I didn’t.”

Yandere sobs again, trembling ever harder underneath him. He feels a moment of relief when Tony gets off him, but it immediately fades when Tony flips him over onto his stomach, pulling him closer by his legs. The motion sends a wave of dizziness rushing through Yandere’s mind. Fatigue pulls at him ever harder, but he knows how dangerous it would be to pass out now. Once again, Tony’s next action pulls him to full alertness: He grabs Yandere by the hips and pulls his bottom half up, before moving his hands under Yandere’s skirt to grope him.

“I said it already, but your ass is _fantastic_ ,” Tony says, squeezing it roughly. “I can’t fucking wait to be inside you.”

Yandere is too panicked and weak and tired to even sob anymore, but his heart is still racing in his chest, fear still pulses through him with every heartbeat, spiking when he hears the ripping of a condom wrapper.

_Oh god, this is happening, this is really happening. He’s going to rape me in the back of his car. Is he going to keep me here all night? Is he going to kill me after so I can’t tell? And even if he doesn’t, what am I going to do? What happens when I get home? What am I going to tell the others? God, what am I going to tell Yami?? And Aka-kun, oh god, he’s probably still looking for me! Why did I run away from him? Why didn’t I just agree to go home!? I shouldn’t have drank so much, I should’ve been more careful, I should’ve stayed with Aka-kun…Let me go back, let me do it over, please, please, I don’t want this, I can’t do this, please…_

Yandere feels Tony push his skirt up and grab the hem of his underwear when the car suddenly rocks.

“What the hell?” Tony mutters, pausing his hands.

Next is the screeching of metal, and all at once, Yandere can feel the cool night air at his back.

“Woah, hey, who’re–”

Tony’s weight suddenly disappears from Yandere’s legs, and he scrambles to turn back over and see what’s happening. Meanwhile, he can hear Tony struggling against whatever–or whoever–pulled him away from Yandere.

“Look, we don’t need to tell anybody about this, alright? I can share if it’ll keep you quiet. I–wait, fuck, STO–”

Tony’s agonized screams are quickly cut off by the loud crunch of bone, followed by a heavy thud.

Yandere’s drugged and addled mind can barely keep up with what’s happening, so he panics even further when new arms scoop him up and out of the car. His limbs feel like jelly, so all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and whimper.

“Calm down, Yan,” says a familiar voice, “It’s just me.”

Yandere’s eyes pop open to look up at the person holding him. It may be a pitch-black night with only the light from inside the car to see by, but the glowing red eyes staring down at him are unmistakable.

“Aka…” he gasps, relief crashing over him in a wave.

It’s Chrome, of course it’s Chrome. He wouldn’t have just left without Yandere, he’s probably been looking for him since he ran off. Yandere wonders what happened to Tony, and gets his answer when he looks down. Tony’s body is sprawled on the ground, like a doll carelessly thrown. His face is unrecognizable; bloody and meaty and misshapen, as if Chrome simply grabbed his face with one hand and squeezed. Knowing Chrome, he probably did just that.

“Did he hurt you?” Chrome asks. Yandere knows what he’s really asking.

“No…” Yandere answers, struggling to speak through the drug’s effects, “You…stopped him…”

Yandere can practically feel Chrome’s relief as his viselike hold on Yandere loosens ever-so-slightly. Despite this, Yandere can still feel the tightness in his muscles, still see the bright angry glow of his eyes. It’s clear he’s still enraged over Tony, even though the man’s already dead. Chrome is still seething, and his body is tense in a way that suggests he wants to keep killing, wants to destroy something, anything. Yandere knows him well enough to know that in any other situation, Chrome would be doing just that. But instead, he holds Yandere to his chest with a gentleness Yandere didn’t know he was capable of.

“We’re going home,” Chrome says.

Yandere can only nod.

The walk back to Ego, Inc. is mostly silent, with Chrome walking his typical brisk walk at a slightly faster clip than normal, and Yandere holding onto him tight. Every once in a while Chrome’s hold on Yandere tightens as well when they pass people on the sidewalk that give the pair strange looks. A few people try to approach them, but Chrome’s low, growled-out warnings and cutting glare send them back the way they came.

Yandere, meanwhile, is only barely aware of what other people are doing around him. He’s still working through exactly what happened, processing how he almost experienced something too horrible for words–hell, he already did; despite Chrome’s arms holding him tight, Yandere can still almost feel Tony’s hands crawling over his body. He can’t bear to imagine what he’d be experiencing right now if Chrome hadn’t come to the club with him, but he can’t stop thinking about how much better off he’d be if he’d just listened to Chrome in the first place instead of running off. He’d probably be crying if he wasn’t so _tired_.

Now that the panic and adrenaline has worn off, Yandere is more exhausted than ever. Whatever drug Tony had given him is still in his system, and he can only keep his eyes half-open. Not to mention he’s almost positive that Chrome has intentionally turned up the heat of his core to keep Yandere warm against the night’s chill. As tired and sluggish as he is, he doesn’t want to fall asleep yet.

“Aka-kun,” he whispers.

“What?” Chrome asks.

“’M sorry,” Yandere mumbles, “For…runnin’ off…”

“Are you kidding?” Chrome snaps, “Don’t apologize, you’ve been punished enough.”

“ _Arigato,_ ” Yandere breathes, “ _Arigato…gozaimasu._ ”

“Christ, Yan…” Chrome huffs, “It’s not like I was just gonna leave you there. Why the hell do you think I came with you tonight in the first place?”

“Y’came…” Yandere says lifting his head to look at Chrome’s face, “Y’came to…protect me…?”

“Well,” Chrome mutters, clearly embarrassed, “I sure as hell didn’t come because I thought it’d be _fun_.”

Yandere smiles and lets his head drop back into Chrome’s shoulder.

“You’re th’best…”

“Yeah, whatever, just…just be more careful next time, alright? Especially if I don’t come with you.”

“Mmhmm…”

“…I’m glad you’re okay.”

Yandere doesn’t speak, but instead smiles against Chrome’s shoulder.

After so long of trying to keep himself awake, he lets himself relax. He has nothing to fear now that he’s bundled in Chrome’s arms. He finally begins to fall asleep, finally feels safe enough to do so. His head droops further into Chrome’s shoulder, and he yawns so big he squeaks. Chrome, in turn, holds him closer. Yandere’s eyes start to drift closed.

“Go to sleep, I’ve got you,” Chrome whispers.

“I know,” Yandere whispers back, just before sleep overtakes him.


End file.
